


morning

by tanyatarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma
Summary: Because sometimes mornings were bad by themselves, but with the right person they would become pretty bearable.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	morning

Tsukishima was never a morning person. 

He always thought that waking up at the sound of a clingy alarm or his parents screaming down the hall to tell him to get school was annoying. With the birds and people and the never-ending reminders, he had set on his phone to make sure he finished all of his assignments were annoying. But of course, this happened before his morning coffee so his brain wasn't functioning at it's best. 

With the thought of coffee in mind, the blond boy pulled back the sheets and slowly got out of bed. Stretching his muscles and locating his glasses didn’t take long and eventually, he walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen where he heard a soft hum. He raised an eyebrow and the thought of an intruder lurking in his house in the early hours of the day made his whole body tense until he walked closer and saw his angel of a boyfriend trying to dump pancake batter on to a pan. 

Tsukishima smiled to himself and was slightly surprised. Yamaguchi was usually already in a class by now and as weird as it was since the brunet never skipped classes, Tsukishima thanked the world for this opportunity. Yamaguchi seemed to not have noticed his presence yet as the boy struggled with trying to make sure none of the batter spilled anywhere but the pan and that made the blond let out a small laugh. 

Yamaguchi suddenly froze but when his eyes lifted and found his dinosaur-loving boyfriend standing across from his in nothing but grey sweatpants and his old dinosaur t-shirt he smiled and relaxed. 

"Good morning Tsukki! I'm making breakfast," Yamaguchi said and smiled softly making Tsukishima's heart flutter. 

"I can see that Tadashi, but you seem to need help." he murmured as he walked over to his boyfriend. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Yamaguchi shook his head as all the ingredients he needed to make his classic blueberry pancakes was set a few feet away from the stove, but then stopped and nodded, "Yeah Tsukki, could I have a kiss?"

Tsukishima smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, giving him a small peck, and then ducking to let his mouth meet the brunet’s ear, “If you finish quickly I could give you more than a kiss.” 

Usually, Tadashi would be flustered and push his boyfriend away blushing furiously but instead, he raised an eyebrow mustering up the most serious expression he can manage, “So that means you aren’t helping me make pancakes that let me remind everyone-" he motioned to the two stuffed dinosaur plushies sitting at the end of the counter, "-is for you?” 

Tsukishima seemed taken aback with his response but then smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulling him closer and then kissed the top of his head. 

“I’ll help you with anything Tadashi,” he said quietly. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” 

Yamaguchi finished up pretty quickly with minimal help from Tsukishima besides the passing of materials and asking him to make their coffee and they sat at the dining table explaining what they were going to do on their rare day off. As they were eating Yamaguchi accidentally spilled too much syrup and was having a mini panic about how to clean it up, Tsukishima realized something. 

Even though he wasn’t a morning person, he loved these moments where he could see the love of his life in his morning state. 

Maybe mornings weren’t so bad, at least with Yamaguchi they wouldn’t be.


End file.
